Nyra Armageddon
Nyra is prehaps the best known meerkat in the KMT next to a female named Kimberly from the Hunters mob. She was the star of one of Keeper Smith's Meerkat Tales(13) titled Nyra the Conqueror. Nyra was best known one of the KMT legends and as one of the three great meerkat dominates. Subordinate Nyra Armageddon (KAF021) was born on October 31, 2001. Her mother was a female who had only reciently been allowed to join the group named Germinatia. Germinatia was from the Ringtail Gang mob and she had been living on her own for a long while. Although she was not a dominate female, both Germinatia and her litter were allowed to remain in the Armageddon group. Nyra's father is still unknown and her littermates were four smaller pups named Lily (KAF020), Northorus (KAM022), KAP023, and Noctus (KAM024). When she was two weeks old, Nyra and her littermates were attacked by thier rivals, the JonJons mob. During the underground encounter, KAP023 was caught by the JonJons dominate female, Kigaldia and killed. Nyra and her surviving sister Lily would have also been killed if it hadn't been for the Armageddon group returning home and finding their den overrun by their rivals. Nyra had no more trouble from her rivals and she and Lily survived to forage with the adults. While the Armageddon foraged one day, a large cape cobra followed them. Nyra and Lily began to fall behind and were eventually lost by the rest of their family. Nyra began to call frantically until she spotted the cobra. She and her sister retreated into a bolt hole to hide but were soon discovered by the cobra. However, a young male named Vermont had heard Nyra's cries and had tracked them back to the burrow. He went underground and confronted the snake, saving the pups in the process and he managed to not get bitten. Nyra and Lily did not get into any more mischeif and survived to adults. The group's dominate female, Cora, died when Nyra was two years old and Cora's four year old daughter, Via, took up dominance. Via then began evicting all the older females, including Nyra's mother. Nitrogen, the group's dominate male, then left the Armageddon, leaving them with four females and two jouvinile males. Nyra, who had lost the dominance fight, began to attract the attentions of roving males but she did not concieve. Finally, a group fo five Queens males imigrated into the Armageddon. A male name Duke took up dominance. All the females in the group, including Nyra, became pregnant. Only Nyra and Via carried their litters full term. However, Via's pups were the only ones to survive. At age two and a half, Nyra's sister Lily was evicted. Shortly after her eviction, Lily dissapeared and Nyra never saw her sister again. Then, only three days later, Via dissapeared and the Armageddon were left without a dominate female.. The fight was then on for the position of dominate female. Dominate Female Nyra defeated her rival females and, after leading her group for only two months, gave birth to a litter of seven pups and all of them survived. She evicted the last of her sisters and began to replace them with her own pups. Her smallest litter consisted of three, in which all of them survived. The small Armageddon group began to grown in nubers and win back the territory they had lost in the past years. Nyra's group managed to drive off the Kinkajous, JonJons, Queens and the Ringtail Gang mobs off their land and the Armageddon soon secured it's place as one of the mighty five meerkat tribes, falling in at number three, right behind the Hunters mob, who were at number one, and the Lynxes, who were at number two. Nyra led the Armageddon to thier great triumphs adn has lead them four around seven years. Nyra is great hero to her mob and is one of the top ten greatest KMT meerkat matriarchs. Meerkat Tales #13: Nyra the Conqueror Nyra is the star of Keeper Smith's 13th book in the Meerkat Tales series. It mainly focuses on the great battles the matirarch fought and, like the other Meerkat Tales books, tells the life story of Nyra. In the book, she is seen as a mighty warrior who was the great hero of her group. She had an impressive kingdom to defend and wasn't going to go down with a fight. KMT Legendary Meerkat Queen Nyra is the third dominate female in the KMT Legendary Meerkat Queens series. Although she was only part of one group, and is rather an average dominate female, Nyra's brutal life story had carved her face into the legends rank. She, like Maybelline, is one of the favored meerkats of the KMT and is frequently seen on KMT products. Category:Dominant female meerkats